


Making Up

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim find a new use for the dining room table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 2 stories in one night! This is one of my auction stories, which was puchased by Owlet. It's very late, but it's also a page longer than I promised, so I hope that makes up for my procrastination. I'd like to thank Janette for her patience and beta'ing. Thanks pretty bird! Any mistakes are all my fault. I'd also like to thank the IRC crew: Tory, Cen, and Stevie, and Wolfling who gave me "butterfingers". Thanks guys! This is *totally* different from the Intoxicated series. Trust me. Would this face lie? Just because I used to be a salesperson... LOL! At least I was never a Republican politician!

## Making Up

by Caorann

Author's webpage: <http://home.att.net/~caorann>

Author's disclaimer: The characters, etc. of "The Sentinel" are not mine. If they were, the show would be on Showtime, with a R rating for Adult Content. [g] It would probably be a hit too, because Jerry Falwell and crew would do all the advertising for it. 

* * *

**PWP #1**  
Blair came springing into the loft, looking pleased with himself. Jim followed behind, trying not to smile at his lover's enthusiasm and shaking his head, watching Blair's curls bounce around his cheeks. 

"That was so cool, man! I mean, the special effects were amazing, don't you think? And you gotta admit that the plot was excellent! I mean, it was textbook, the hero's quest for enlightenment and honor. Reminded me of a traditional tale from the Machu'co tribe in Paraguay." Jim admired the way Blair's Adam's apple bobbed when he made that little choking sound in the middle of the whosiwhatsit's tribe name. Jim looked at his partner, watching the way that his excitement brought a flush to his face. Blair smelled of artificial buttered popcorn and herbal shampoo, with just the faintest touch of sweat and musk underneath. 

"I thought it was OK, Chief. The explosions were interesting, but the characters. were one dimensional to me and the whole plot was just too cliched to me. Guy gets framed for murder and has to fight to clear his name. I've seen it a hundred times, and the only thing I saw different was that he used C-4 and not an automatic machine gun." 

"So, what, you didn't like it?" 

"Well, actually, Chief, I was a bit bored." 

"Bored?" Blair looked playfully indignant. "You were sitting in a dark theater next to me, and you were bored?! Jeez, you could have at least tried to make the experience more interesting." 

"What, you think I should have started making out with you in the theater?" Jim tried to look appalled at the thought. He knew from Blair's expression that he hadn't quite pulled it off. Maybe it was the way he could feel his jeans tightening that gave it away. 

"Exactly. Very bad of you, babe, to pass such an opportunity up. I think that you have some making up to do." Blair's eyes gleamed, and the scent of his musk increased. 

Jim swallowed hard. 'Making up' was their code for some of the hottest role playing that he'd ever experienced. He'd never really thought he'd be turned on by bondage and domination games before getting involved with Blair, but his lover had a playful streak, and a very open mind. There were just some times when he wanted to drag his partner off, pin him to the bed, and have his wicked way with him. Then there were times like now, when he felt a need to be taken and 'punished' in the most pleasurable ways. 

//And what a punishment it usually is.// He shivered, but not from cold. "You're right, Professor. Let me make it up to you." Moving closer to Blair, he stroked Blair's long dark hair back from his face and looked down into blue eyes that glinted and glowed with a heat that made Jim tremble. //Oh, boy. I may not be able to sit down for a week after this one.// 

"That sounds like a great idea," the voice purred, and Jim's shaking became a shudder. Oh, how he loved it when his lover took control. It made him wild. 

Jim found himself backed up against the end of the table. "Move the chair," that voice growled. Jim swallowed audibly and obeyed. "Good boy. Now, strip. Slowly. Prepare yourself for what I'm going to do to you." If Jim hadn't been hard before, he was definitely hard now. His hands trembled as they went to the collar of the cotton button down shirt he was wearing. Slowly, carefully, he undid the first few buttons, feeling the cool air of the loft rush in and caress his skin. 

"Good. Now stop." Warm, strong hands brushed against the bare skin, causing Jim to gasp. That gasp turned into a moan as those long fingers slipped under the edges of his shirt and lifted it, dancing their way toward his nipples, which rose to meet them. 

"Just a little bit excited, are you? Don't forget, all this is for me. You are for me. For this moment, you exist for me. To please me." Jim shivered as the warm breath brushed against his sensitive skin. He could feel the heated air puff touching his nipples, causing them to peak and harden. Blair knew exactly how to use his heightened senses to bring him pleasure. Jim automatically turned up his sense of touch to feel that slight sensation and then howled as that incredible, oh that mouth, so hot, right there, suck it hard... 

And then he jumped as hard teeth bit down lightly on his nipple. "Stay with me, babe, don't get lost in it." Blair's voice brought him back from the budding zone. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, gasping as Blair continued to stroke his right nipple with his tongue. Blair moved back and ordered, "Continue. I want to see you." Jim finished taking off the shirt, pulling off the sleeves before he remembered to undo the cuff buttons. Struggling out of the shirt finally, he looked up to see Blair watching him with hot eyes. He knew how easy it was to get lost in those denim blues. He looked away, concentrating on undoing the button on his slacks. 

Blair leaned against the dining room table, watching him struggle to get out of the gray slacks. Jim could feel the heat glowing off his lover's pale skin burning his flesh. Jim bent his head down to focus on his zipper. Blair was so close that Jim could feel his breath against the hair on the crown of his head. The scent of Blair's lust was making his fingers fumble on the zipper, but he finally managed to get it down and to shuck off his slacks. 

Blair had a smirk on his face as he watched Jim undress. Jim could see how much Blair enjoyed turning him on. His lover was a big believer in "do unto others" and he did with a passion that overwhelmed Jim. 

Jim stood there, shivering slightly in his boxers. He watched as a reddish tongue slipped from between Blair's lips and passed over the lower one. Just the sight of it made him moan. 

"Turn around and take them off." That decadent voice had gone from milk chocolate to a dark, husky bittersweet timbre. "I want to see your ass as your boxers go down." Jim was panting in time with Blair now, both so turned on they could barely breathe. 

Jim turned away and bent over the table a bit, pushing his buttocks out as he moved the shorts down below his knees. They fell to the floor, and he kicked them aside. They were easily forgotten in the electric heat pouring from Blair's eyes. 

"Bend over the table." The slight rasp in Blair's voice was seductive. Jim obeyed without question. A warm breeze heralded Blair's approach. The soft flick of his hair against Jim's ass was like a whip, driving him farther into passion. Blair's breath brushed against his anus, tickling the little hairs there. 

Jim's shivers became more pronounced. Blair had never rimmed him, they hadn't even discussed it. He'd been too afraid to bring it up, thinking that Blair would be turned off by the very idea. Now, feeling the wet heat blowing against the most intimate part of his body, he wondered if he'd misjudged his beloved. 

Then the sensation deepened as pressure was added. Blair's tongue gently swirled around his hole, leaving behind cool dampness. Jim's shout was strangled and shocked. He'd imagined this, but never expected it to feel so wonderful. The reaction rocked through him, nearly overwhelming him. 

Grabbing on to what little control he had, he bucked upward and turned. His mouth latched onto Blair's, the taste of himself on those lips almost sending him over the edge. Somewhere along the way, Blair had become naked. He didn't question how or when it had happened. Instead, he used his superior strength to gently fold his love over the table. 

Gripping the slender hips, he spread Blair's soft buttocks. The musky smell of Blair tantalized him, as always. This time, he gave into the temptation. Leaning over, he ran his tongue from the tender spot behind Blair's furry balls to the edge of his anus. Teasingly, he slowly swirled it over Blair's perineum, drawing love words on the skin. 

Blair's moans and shouts told him his lover didn't mind the switch in positions. The decadent voice around him, dripping succulently into his ears. "Oh, god I...JIM! Yes, like th..oh! Don't stop, please, need, uh, OH!" 

The taste, the sounds, the _newness_ of this experience were overwhelming him. As he gently pushed his tongue deep into Blair, he reached forward between those hairy thighs. Softly, he grasped Blair's cock, delighting in the choked scream and dripping wetness his touch produced. Spreading the precum over his lover to ease his stroking, he drilled his tongue deeper inside. 

Reaching down to touch himself, he knew that only a little more sensation on top of the overwhelming intimacy of the moment would send them both over the edge. The slight thickening of his lover's dick presaged his orgasm. Blair's howl of joy overshadowed Jim's softer groan as Jim reached his peak as well. 

On shaky legs, he moved away from the table and dropped into the chair nearby. Blair, overcome, slowly collapsed to the floor and dragged himself over to drop his head on Jim's knee. 

"Wow, that was, "Blair murmured, "that was incredible!" 

Jim barely managed a nod around his yawn. "So, you um, you liked it?" he forced himself to ask, feeling unsure. 

"Liked it?! What, the scream didn't give it away?" Blair smirked. He turned to look up at Jim, and became more serious. "You weren't like, turned off or anything, were you? I mean, it seemed like you were into it, but..." 

"Yeah! I mean, yes, I was into it." Jim could feel his face heating up. "I just, we never tried that, and I didn't know how you felt about it." 

Blair grinned. "I feel like trying it again. In about 2 months, when I've recovered from the most incredible orgasm of my life! Love you, butterfingers." Jim growled at him, trying to hide how much this nickname amused him. 

"Let's go to bed, studpuppy. This chair wasn't made for sleeping." Blair laughed, jumped up and bounded up the stairs. Jim followed him up more slowly, to a well deserved rest. 

**THE END!**


End file.
